


Second Date

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen's pleased to have at least one friend on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "that fuckhead Fenner". AU where Karen is put on remand in Larkhall and Yvonne wasn't murdered.

Karen kicked the wall. She'd been humiliated, locked up in her own damn prison. She couldn't decide which was worse, knowing that somewhere out there Fenner had the keys or that Sylvia bloody Hollamby had strip searched her.

She was about to scream again when she noticed a shadow in her doorway. "Knock, knock."

"Yvonne," Karen said with a laugh. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"That fuckhead Fenner stitched you up too?" Yvonne asked, closing the door as best she could.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Karen declared. 

"Join the queue, love." Yvonne smiled before turning serious. "But keep your head down, yeah? He'll have you up on extra charges for pissing without his say so. He thinks he runs the place."

Karen reached out, putting a hand on Yvonne's arm. "I thought that was your job."

"Funny, you always thought it was yours," Yvonne countered before pulling her in for a hug. "I mean it though, you being in here is a joke. I'll make sure nobody gives you any shit. I'll look after you, I promise."

"Thank you," Karen said stiffly, subtly wiping away the few tears that had fallen. She wasn't used to having help but if she needed anybody, she was glad it was Yvonne.

"Come on, let's get breakfast," Yvonne offered. "I had the Julies save you some."

Karen nodded, recalling the last time they'd shared a meal and a drink. "It'll be hard to top our first date though."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
